The present invention relates to fluid connections and, in particular, to locking pressurized fluid connections configured for use with an aerator disposed at the outlet end of a faucet delivery spout.
Water delivery devices, such as faucets, are known to include a valve which may be controlled to regulate the flow of water delivered to the outlet end of a delivery spout.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a locking pressurized fluid connection includes a first component, a second component, and a seal intermediate the components. The first component is illustratively a male adapter having a pair of elongated pins and a pair of locking tabs. The elongated pins are configured to facilitate surface contact between the first and second components. The second component is illustratively a female adapter having a pair of channels to allow the elongated pins to slide into and through a slot and permitting rotation of the first component relative to the second component. A pair of ramps allow the locking tabs on the first component to flex over and lock behind when a full quarter turn between the first and second components has been achieved.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system is provided in fluid communication with at least one valve. The water delivery system includes a spout having a discharge end, and an aerator for positioning adjacent the discharge end of the spout. A fluid transport member includes a fluid conduit with a first end in fluid communication with the at least one valve and a second end positioned proximate the discharge end of the spout. A first component is coupled to the fluid transport member and includes a side wall defining a fluid conduit extending along a longitudinal axis and in fluid communication with the fluid conduit of the fluid transport member. The first component further includes at least one guide pin extending radially outwardly from the side wall. A second component is coupled to the aerator and includes a side wall defining a bore sealingly receiving the first component and having a channel to receive the at least one guide pin. The second component is rotatable relative to the first component between an unlocked position and a locked position. The at least one guide pin is free to move axially within the channel when in the unlocked position and is restrained from axial movement within the channel when in the locked position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system is provided in fluid communication with at least one valve. The water delivery system includes a body defining a longitudinal axis, and a fluid transport member having an end positioned within the body and adapted to be in fluid communication with the at least one valve. A holder is supported by the body and includes a fluid conduit having a first end and a second end. The end of the fluid transport member is received in the first end of the holder. An aerator is coupled to the second end of the holder. The end of the fluid transport member is held within the fluid conduit of the holder by translating the holder along the longitudinal axis of the body in a first direction and then rotating the holder about the longitudinal axis in a second direction to a locked position. The end of the fluid transport member is removable from within the fluid conduit of the holder by rotating the holder about the longitudinal axis in a third direction opposite the second direction and translating the holder along the longitudinal axis of the body in a fourth direction opposite the first direction to an unlocked position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid coupling includes a fluid transport member having a fluid conduit with an end. A first component is formed of a polymer overmolded about the end of the fluid transport member. A second component includes a bore having opposing first and second ends, the first end of the bore sealingly receiving the first component. An aerator is coupled to the second end of the second component. A bayonet coupling is configured to axially and rotationally secure the first component to the second component.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.